Conciencia
by Rei III NGE
Summary: One-Shot: Seiya está inmerso en un espacio alterno muy distinto a la Tierra después de su lucha en contra de Hades. Ahora libra una batalla bastante diferente a lo que está acostumbrado. ¿Será capaz de superar la que posiblemente sea la más dura de sus batallas?


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kuramada, aclaro que todo esto es sin fin de lucro, solo por diversión y admiración a tan grandes personajes y creadores, sin más que decir démosle paso a este corto One shot esperando sea de su agrado._

 _ **Conciencia**_

Todo esto transcurrió después de la batalla en contra de Hades, dios del inframundo.

– ¿En dónde estoy? –Preguntó el santo de Pegaso–. ¡No es posible que todo haya acabado de esta forma tan absurda! ¿En dónde están mis amigos? ¡Saori, Saori! No puedo sentirte.

El alma de Seiya se encontraba inmersa en un oscuro abismo, desolado por la ausencia de toda materia. Él sintió que su esfuerzo había sido inútil, que a pesar de tantas batallas vividas realmente nada había tenido sentido, ya que él, a fin de cuentas, se había quedado en una soledad infernal de la cual le era imposible escapar.

– ¿Esto significa que mi esfuerzo no valió la pena? –Pegaso tomó un respiro y volvió a hablar–. Que gracioso… Soy tan patético que aun muerto sigo diciendo estupideces. ¿Acaso esperaba el agradecimiento de las personas al, según yo, salvar sus vidas?, vidas tan inestables como la mía. No lo creo. ¿Por qué he dicho que fue solo mi esfuerzo? ¿Es un acto inconsciente que tenía reprimido por años en mis ser? No lo creo, solamente es un acto desesperado, lleno de egoísmo y arrogancia de parte mía a causa de la desesperación de estar aquí, en este lugar gris y desolado, lejos de mis amigos y en especial de Athena. ¡Ja! Debo ser sincero, sólo Saori, es ella quien más me duele.

Seiya no sabía realmente en donde se encontraba y no precisamente en estado físico. Él no tenía ni idea de en donde estaba espiritualmente.

–Esa batalla final en contra de Hades acabó con todas nuestras esperanzas y con la alegría de nuestros corazones. Al menos para mí así fue –profirió el Pegaso Seiya–. Realmente mi vida desapareció y se convirtió en un simple y decadente espíritu que vaga de un lugar a otro sin sentido alguno. Y peor aún, ya que no tengo un rumbo fijo, pues mi hermana Seika apareció y a causa de esta guerra absurda no pude siquiera mirarla a los ojos por última vez.

Seiya suspiró y se mantuvo callado por un largo tiempo para más tarde continuar con sus pensamientos.

–Muy mal Seiya, después de tantos años te estás poniendo en ridículo con palabras tan vacías como decir: "si no hubiera peleado ahora estaría con mi hermana." –Exclamó en un tono bastante irónico el caballero de Pegaso–. Sabes que las cosas suceden por algo y el que te convirtieras en santo de Athena no fue obra de la casualidad; fue más bien tu propio destino el que ya tenía trazado tu camino para llegar hasta este punto.

Después de pensar en eso, Seiya, soltó una carcajada mezclada con nerviosismo y temor; un temor que nunca antes había experimentado.

– ¿Así que esta es la sensación próxima a la muerte? –Preguntó–. Vaya que la muerte es muy triste y más aún para mí; sentirla en carne propia me hace darme cuenta de lo horrible que es morir en circunstancias tan lamentables como el no poder decirle a la persona que más te importa, que la amas, o no volver a ver a ese ser querido para despedirte de él por última vez. Ese es mi pesar, el no poder decirle a Saori que realmente la amaba y no haber visto a mi hermana para siquiera darle el último abrazo y despedirme de ella. Es una sensación tan horrible, tan tremenda, es peor eso; mucho peor que morir poco a poco a causa de una terrible enfermedad.

Seiya cerró sus ojos, de los cuales brotaron algunas lágrimas provocadas por la melancolía y desilusión ante una realidad tan cruel como cierta.

–Y ahora… ¿Qué puedo hacer? –Se preguntó–. Ya es muy tarde para darse cuenta que la cobardía, hablando dentro de lo espiritual, no nos lleva a nada en lo absoluto; a nada. La prueba está hoy, aquí, conmigo, al verme desganado y depresivo al saberme agonizante en un lugar que no conozco; un sitio tan solitario en donde estoy encerrado sin poder hacer nada en lo absoluto. ¿De qué me sirvió ser valiente en las batallas cuando en realidad mi alma estaba huyendo de esta dura verdad?, esa verdad llamada Saori Kido, a la cual jamás pude confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos.

La depresión de Seiya era cada vez mayor pues estaba siendo orillado hacia un sitio al cual éste desconocía; un sitio llamado: "Conciencia."

– ¿Realmente fui feliz? –Pensó Seiya–. ¿O sólo fui parte de la mundanidad que se limita a sentir alegría por las cosas más banales sin realmente ser tan felices como creen serlo? ¡Vaya cosas…! Mientras estuve sano y "combatiendo", por lo que yo creía justo, jamás pasó por mi mente algo así y ahora mi conciencia me hace ver que muchas personas o seres vivos mueren a diario, ya no solo física, sino espiritualmente a causa de esa banalidad. Yo me incluyo entre los millones de terrestres que vagamos por la vida pensando que realmente somos felices porque un objeto nos dice que la felicidad se basa en la materia más que en el espíritu. Ahora comprendo lo vacío que estaba al sentirme contento por el simple hecho de estar cerca de Saori a pesar de no decir lo que realmente sentía. Yo creí que esa era suficiente felicidad para mí y ahora me doy cuenta que no era verdad pues me limite a mirar lo que mis ojos humanos me mostraban y estos me engañaban haciéndome sentir aparentemente satisfecho por tan solo mirarla. Ahora descubro que todo eso era mentira ya que en realidad algo más le faltaba a mi espíritu; y ese algo era simplemente decir: "¡Saori, te amo!", sólo una palabra faltó para alcanzar el cielo y por callarla, creyéndome feliz así como estaba, ahora vivo mi propio infierno. Es terrible que eso le pase a la mayoría de las personas, esa falta de valor para decir lo que se siente y ser plenamente felices.

Seiya cada vez se adentraba más y más a un lugar sin salida aparente, dentro del cual él era su propio celador.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer en estos casos? –Pensó Seiya–. Nada, la única forma de salir de mi propio abismo es volver a vivir y eso es algo imposible para el ser humano, pues tras la muerte ya no hay regreso.

–Jamás había escuchado semejante mentira santo de Pegaso –una voz se adentró en la mente de Seiya–. Como bien dices, has vivido en tu propio paraíso ficticio; un paraíso ficticio como el creado por ese monstruo llamado Hades, y a causa de tu mundanidad no te has dado cuenta de que hay una salida para todos, inclusive para los muertos, pero eso lo descubrirás hasta que estés en lo más profundo de tus infiernos.

Seiya quedó impactado al escuchar las palabras provenientes de aquella voz.

– ¿Es posible que haya una salida a esto? O, mejor dicho, una segunda oportunidad –dijo Seiya–. De ser así deseo fervientemente resurgir y cambiar mi vida ficticia por una real, pero sé que eso es algo que no he ganado realmente.

Seiya observó a la distancia un pequeño punto blanco que lograba divisarse entre tanta oscuridad.

– ¡Ya no puedo más…! Sé que es mi fin y comprendo que muchas veces he actuado mal a lo largo de mi vida. Si por esas razones merezco un justo juicio divino, que así sea, mas ruego a todos los dioses perdonen las vidas de mis amigos y de Saori, si es que acaso ellos estén pagando de la misma forma que lo hago yo. Les ruego que ellos sean perdonados y ofrezco mi vida si es necesario hacerlo, todo sea por el bien de mis amigos, de Athena y de la Tierra.

–No se trata de hacer un intercambio, Pegaso, lo que es será, así tu pidas mil veces y ruegues a los dioses, en verdad te digo que lo que deba pasar contigo y tus amigos será, tanto en vida como en muerte; y esa actitud de negociación tan rutinaria y absurda dentro de la raza humana no funciona en el reino absoluto.

Otra voz le habló a Seiya; quien escuchó claramente lo dicho por aquel extraño ser y comprendió, por fin, el porqué estaba inmerso en esa depresión espiritual y de la cual no encontraba salida alguna.

–Ahora lo entiendo todo –respondió Seiya–. En mi vida no he hecho nada más que esconderme detrás de una armadura, que ni siquiera supe usar correctamente; esa coraza del ser humano que te limita y te hace decir o cometer sólo tonterías a lo largo de tu vida y únicamente cuando estamos en verdad vulnerables, es dónde descubrimos la magnificencia del universo y de nosotros mismos. Ahora veo que no se trata de estar negociando con nada ni con nadie, la vida es lo que es y si hemos de recibir oportunidades es porque así tiene que suceder y no porque hicimos tratos estúpidos con la fuerza más grande del universo. Ese es el mayor problema del ser humano y por ello cada día estamos más lejos de la realidad. Ahora lo comprendo todo, si mis amigos han de morir o vivir así será, por más que yo quiera que sea lo contrario no habrá cambio alguno. Eso no funciona así, la vida es más que una simple y banal negociación. Gracias quien quiera que me haya hablado y despertado de mi letargo; gracias por abrirme los ojos y hacerme ver que vivía en la nada.

Pegaso sintió como su ser era atraído por una fuerza extraña y distinta a lo que él conocía. Momentos más tarde abrió sus ojos observando como él estaba en una silla de ruedas dentro de una cabaña en la cual Saori Kido lo cuidaba y protegía.

Seiya se encontraba consciente dentro de sí, pero no era dueño de sus movimientos, pues aunque, tanto su alma como su conciencia, sabían que ocurría, su cuerpo no le respondía de la mejor manera ya que estaba inmóvil en esa silla y fue entonces que dijo para sí: –Ahora comprendo mejor todo, sé que Saori está bien y más aún que se encuentra conmigo a pesar de mi invalides, sin importarle si puedo moverme o no; si hablo o no, sólo está aquí porque realmente siente lo que yo por ella y eso me enseña que vale más un acto de amor que un millón de palabras.

Saori tomó la silla de ruedas llevándola al interior de la cabaña para después, con gran esfuerzo, recostar el cuerpo inmóvil de Seiya en la cama, colocándole una frazada y culminando con un beso sobre la frente y los labios de él. Seiya demostró su amor y gratitud soltando varias lágrimas de sus enormes ojos color marrón.

…Fin…

 **N/A: Este One Shot es un tanto difícil, bueno, eso creo yo je, pero le tengo mucho cariño al ser de mis primeros trabajos. De esta serie tengo varios pero quise compartir primero este para ver que tal. En fin… Sin duda traté de hacer una mezcla del fin de Hades y parte de la película Obertura del Cielo, la cual fue mi favorita por muchas razones, las cuales serían bastante complejas de exponer en este medio, y espero sea de su agrado.**


End file.
